koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2/Weapon Movesets
Here is a list of weapon movesets introduced in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2. The command moves and configurations of each attack are identical to the moveset page of the previous installment aside from the inclusion of overdrive attacks and ally heal for all characters. Weapons :See also Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2/Weapons *'Twin Daos' - Xiang Yu *'Tri Blades' - King Mu *'Large Blade' - Fu Xi *'Rapier' - Nu Wa *'Dual Spear' - Jiang Wei *'Long Pole' - Sun Wukong *'Erhu' - Cai Wenji *'Pugil Sticks' - Da Qiao *'Sleeves' - San Zang *'Large Flywheel' - Beauty Yu *'Crystal Orb' - Xi Wang Mu Movesets : String: A string of six hits that may vary slightly. : String: A string of three strong hits that tend to vary greatly. :R''' + : Performs a strong frontal assault. :Holding : Initiates a literal charge attack that increases in power per each second. :Dashing : Rams forwards while air dashing. :Holding : Charge to heal an ally on the battlefield. Consumes Musou. :Overdrive Attack: A powerful attack that varies between different movesets in terms of usage. It can only be used by moving back and forward while pressing during a Weapon Overdrive. Replaces special attacks from the previous title. Characters are able to use overdrive attacks with other weapons provided they have a high affinity for them. :↓ + : Performs a downward attack while in mid-air. :Musou: Triggered by tapping and at the same time while in fury form. May change depending on the user's current latitude. Twin Daos Ground Moveset : String: Strikes opponents with heavy swings and slashes. : String: Swings weapons crosswise before striking up and slashing down. :'''R + : Propels forward before releasing a cross-shaped shockwave ascending forward. :Holding : Electrocutes nearby foes with a stream of lightning. :Dashing : Rams enemies with both weapons crossed. :Double Destruction (ダブルデストラクション): Launches enemies in mid-air and unleashes a barrage of quick strikes towards them. Sends out large waves of energy when in fury form. :Musou: Stabs both weapons on the ground, causing a massive field of destructive energy to emanate within the area. Air Moveset : String: Slashes weapon several times over. : String: Thrusts larger weapon forward before performing a single spin attack and a two-hit strike. :Down + : Hurls a cross-shaped energy wave downward before landing on the ground to create a traveling shockwave. :Musou: Swings wildly several times before unleashing a radial shockwave, damaging nearby foes in the air. Fighting Style Tri Blades Ground Moveset : String: Attacks with a series of quick slashes and kicks. : String: Produces a whirlwind by punching upward, then creates another by launching a rising uppercut followed by a dashing slice attack. :R''' + : Hurls weapons in a circular manner, causing shockwaves to erupt along the way. :Holding : Shoots bolts of electricity forward. More bolts are released as charge level increases or if under fury form. :Dashing : Performs a ramming dash attack. :Mirage Knuckle (ミラージュナックル): Tosses one of the user's weapons forward, causing it to spin at mid-range for a brief amount of time. Upon performing a 20-hit combo, the character generates electricity within the vicinity and pummels the target repeatedly before sending them airborne via whirlwind. :Musou: Shoots out several bolts of electricity in three directions and causes lightning to strike the ground. Air Moveset : String: Tosses weapons like boomerangs in mid-air. : String: Performs an upward kick in the air followed by two dashing strikes. :'''Down + : Creates a slicing shockwave before crushing the ground with a small burst of energy. :Musou: Causes weapons to levitate and spin around the user during mobility before returning back to trigger an explosive force of energy. Fighting Style Large Blade Ground Moveset : String: Swings weapon wildly before slamming the ground to create a tremor. : String: The first and last hit sequence produces slicing energy waves whereas the second sends out a shockwave blast forward. :R''' + : Does a somersault dive to produce a large tremor. :Holding : Swings weapon with enough strength to unleash a diagonal wave of energy traveling forward. :Dashing : Performs a dashing stab attack. :Grand Slam (グランドスラム): Hits nearby enemies with a dashing kick. If the first hit connects, then the user slashes the target and stabs the floor to create a tremor brimming with energy. Upon performing a 20-hit combo, the character emits three mystic coils and additional swipes to further damage the target before enacting the aforementioned slam. :Musou: Initiates the attack with a sudden tremor followed by an ascending helicopter slash. The last hit sequence has the user send out a shockwave that causes another tremor to erupt. Air Moveset : String: Swipes weapon while in mid-air. : String: Sends out two blasting shockwaves up in the air followed by a slicing wave of energy. :'''Down + : Smashes the ground to produce an earth-rending tremor. :Musou: Quickly rushes in the air and hurls a massive slicing wave forward. Fighting Style Rapier Ground Moveset : String: Initiates a slashing hit followed by a series of thrusts before ending the attack with another slash motion. : String: Swipes enemies at three different angles. :R''' + : Damages nearby foes with a burst of glacial power. :Holding : Begins the attack with a quick thrust followed by an upward swing and a somersault slash. :Dashing : Stabs the target while dashing forward. :Infinity Needle (インフィニティニードル): Sends out a piercing blast of energy before initiating a fierce dash thrust. Upon performing a 20-hit combo, the attack changes into a wide spinning slash while ascending to the air, ending with a mighty thrust right towards the target. :Musou: Thrusts several times before drilling up in the air and releasing a shockwave. Air Moveset : String: Performs broad swipes in mid-air. : String: Hit sequence begins with a lunging attack followed by multiple pokes and a stabbing energy blast. :'''Down + : Stabs weapon on the ground, creating a magic glyph that explodes instantaneously. :Musou: Slashes several times before rushing down on the ground to produce a shockwave. Fighting Style Dual Spear Ground Moveset : String: Performs full circular slashes twice followed by several spiraling cuts and two energy thrusts. : String: Strikes weapon upward. The second hit sequence causes a whirlwind to materialize while the last hit causes the user to propel upward with weapon at hand. :R''' + : Leaps up and slashes broadly at a diagonal angle. :Holding : Twirls weapon in front several times. Also sends out multiple gusts of air when in fury form. :Dashing : Dashes while doing quick slashes. :Falcon Hurricane (ファルコンハリケーン): Throws weapon forward, causing it to ripple several shockwaves before going back to the user. :Musou: Spins weapon several times before launching a tornado in the air. Air Moveset : String: Slashes at close-range multiple times. : String: Releases a large energy wave above the air before stabbing upward twice in a row. :'''Down + : Spirals downward in an upside-down helicopter formation before producing a large whirlwind upon landing. :Musou: Produces tornado via spin attack before releasing a concentrated laser beam forward. Fighting Style Long Pole Ground Moveset : String: Strikes at varying angles before unleashing a shockwave moving forward. : String: Tumbles forward twice with enough force to produce a mobile shockwave. :R''' + : Causes several laser beams to rain down and explode. :Holding : Spins around to create a massive whirlwind. Tapping twice causes user to perform a spinning attack afterwards. :Dashing : Twirls weapon while floating forward. :Trick Air Leap (トリックエアリープ): Launches enemies up with an ascending twirl, then strikes them down with a large wave of energy. :Musou: Dashes forward while brimming with energy, ending the attack with a horizontal propelling spin. Air Moveset : String: Swings weapon back and forth several times. : String: Performs a roundhouse kick, a somersault attack, and an overhead swing in succession. :'''Down + : Does a spinning pole kick while traveling downward, generating a whirlwind in the process. :Musou: Dashes in the air while brimming with energy, ending the attack with a horizontal propelling spin forward. Fighting Style Erhu Ground Moveset : String: Shoots several moon projectiles forward. The fourth hit produces two projectiles instead of one. : String: Fires one large moon projectile followed by three smaller and two mid-sized ones. :R''' + : Creates a stationary moon projectile while backflipping in the air to produce a large soundwave. :Holding : Jumps in the air while causing several soundwaves to resonate with each elevation. :Dashing : Rushes forward with weapon at hand. :Moon Discord (ムーンディスコード): Conjures a giant barrier shielding the user, damaging nearby opponents before dissipating. :Musou: Entraps any nearby foe within a large moon projectile that explodes at the end of the attack. Air Moveset : String: Shoots several moon projectiles while in mid-air. : String: Plays a tune that causes multiple soundwaves to erupt from different angles. :'''Down + : Spins around downward while sending out several moon projectiles from all directions upon reaching the ground. :Musou: Conjures a large moon projectile that damages nearby enemies before exploding. Fighting Style Pugil Sticks Ground Moveset : String: Shoots a series of fireballs forward, ending the attack with a three-way shot. : String: Sends out a shockwave forward followed by three fireballs and a leaping whirlwind attack. :R''' + : Shoots several fireballs from above. :Holding : Conjures a magic glyph that repels enemies approaching the user. Up to three glyphs can be conjured at a time. Can also be used in mid-air. :Dashing : Dashes forward while holding sticks in place. :Lyrical Prism (リリカルプリズム): Summons a large moving glyph that damages foes caught within it before exploding. :Musou: Throws weapon in the air to produce lightning bolts while performing a cartwheel during the attack. Air Moveset : String: Shoots several fireballs forward while in mid-air. : String: Flips in the air to create a whirlwind traveling forward before shooting several fireballs followed by a single large fireball. :'''Down + : Plants a fireball on the ground, causing it to burst on impact and damage nearby enemies. :Musou: Shoots several large fireballs from all directions. Fighting Style Sleeves Ground Moveset : String: Strikes foes with energy waves released by each dance motion. : String: Produces a vertical energy wave via low-air backflip followed up with whirlwinds caused by the user striking the ground. :R''' + : Thrusts weapon forward, hitting nearby targets multiple times. :Holding : Causes multiple whirlwinds to materialize in front of the user. Can also be used while in mid-air. :Dashing : Propels the user forward. :Pure Temptation (ピュアテンプテーション): Shoots multiple fireballs in the air that come raining down. :Musou: Performs a levitating dance move, creating shockwaves in the process. Air Moveset : String: Produces energy waves by swinging weapon back and forth. : String: Performs a multi-hitting spin attack that propels the user upward, with each hit providing more elevation than the last. :'''Down + : Shoots a ray of energy below the ground. :Musou: Performs a levitating dance move in the air, creating multiple shockwaves along the way. Fighting Style Large Flywheel Ground Moveset : String: Shoots out several disc-shaped projectiles forward. : String: Creates a small pillar of light before leaping in the air to generate a whirlwind. The attack ends with a shockwave hit on the ground. :R''' + : Sends out a large gale in front of the user. :Holding : Showers the area with numerous large meteors. Can also be used in mid-air. :Dashing : Dashes forward while wielding weapon. :Perfume Satellite (パフュームサテライト): Spins weapon above the user, generating a tornado of epic proportions. :Musou: Shoots out small laser beams that home in on the target before conjuring a large whirlwind traveling forward. Air Moveset : String: Fires multiple disc-shaped projectiles in aerial combat. : String: Produces whirlwinds thrice in a row with each one being slightly larger than the last. :'''Down + : Hurls several gusts downward while spinning. :Musou: Fires small laser beams in mid-air before conjuring a large whirlwind traveling forward. Fighting Style Crystal Orb Ground Moveset : String: Shoots out small laser beams. The fifth hit sequence fires more lasers rapidly leading up to the final attack being a three-way shot. : String: Fires three laser beams forward before conjuring a magic glyph that shoots more lasers. The last hit causes the glyph to launch the user and any nearby foe up in the air. :R''' + : Fires three concentrated energy beams in the same direction. :Holding : Shoots a barrage of laser beams that also home in on locked-on targets. Can also be used while in the air. :Dashing : Dashes forward like the wind, damaging foes multiple times upon contact. :Supremity Soul (サブリミティソウル): Leaps in the air and rapidly shoots several laser beams on the ground. :Musou: Devastates enemies within a web of massive energy. Air Moveset : String: Shoots out several small lasers in mid-air. : String: Sends out a magic glyph while in the air, causing it to fire multiple laser beams at the enemy. The attack ends with the glyph releasing a more concentrated laser forward. :'''Down + : Causes a field of mystical energy to rise up after traveling downward. :Musou: Devastates enemies in the air while surrounded in massive energy. Fighting Style Category:Movesets